


Welcome to your new life

by Saku015



Series: Sarumi Fest 2017 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Living Together, Male Friendship, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: For us, home is not a place. It is a person.





	Welcome to your new life

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sarumi day

Fushimi was lying on their sofa, resting his head on his enlaced arms. He still could not believed that he was now free from the terror of his father, spending his first night at his own flat with his best friend.

Said best friend was in the kitchen, humming an old song while making some omurice. He was not so good at drawing, but he did everything he could to draw a cute cat on his grumpy companions’ dinner – the animal Saru reminded him of.

Misaki was more than grateful for his mom for letting them live in his passed grandmothers’ place. When he told her about the situation of his friend, the woman automatically said yes. She had a soft spot of Saru and Misaki could understand why. Saru might be grumpy sometimes, but deep down, he was only a shy and kind guy. He always behaved respectful towards his mother and he refused to call her on her first name, saying that was his way of showing his gratitude.

”Saru, dinner is ready!” Misaki called out for the ravenette, but only got a tired groan as an answer. ”So, we will eat on the sofa,” he muttered, as he walked towards the furniture mentioned above with the two trays in hand.

Fushimi sat up, looking at the trays with a little curiosity in his eyes. Misaki was an excellent cook and Fushimi loved trying out anything he made. However when he saw the drawing on his plate, his eyebrows twitched.

”What the hell is that?” He asked pointing at the poor cat.

Misaki pouted at him. Was the guy blind or what??? He too a deep breath before speaking up to restrain his frustration.

”It is a cat,” he informed the other, who burst out laughing. Misaki narrowed his eyes and grabbed the tray out of the others’ hand. ”Okay, then I will eat both plates myself!”

”Hey!” Fushimi exclaimed, reaching after his dinner quickly. ”The drawing sucks, but I did not say that I would not eat it!” As an affirmation, his stomach growled. The black haired boy blushed and lowered his head.

Misaki giggled and patted his head. Fushimi’s blush deepened, but he leaned into the touch eventually. A gentle smile appeared on Misaki’s face. The guy was totally acted like cat after all.


End file.
